


I Got You

by skvsolo



Series: captain america comes down with a bad case of maternity [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Civil War what Civil War, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve, Self-Lubrication, a little i guess, alpha bucky, can be read as a standalone, reference to a panty kink, this doesn't make a lot of sense but I had a need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year into searching for Bucky, Steve finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

Steve Rogers isn't entirely sure what he's doing.  
It wouldn't be the first time, it certainly won't be the last.  
He knows one thing for certain, though, and it's that he needs to find Bucky.  
He may not be his Mate anymore, what with the bond severed in 1944, and the scar on his neck nearly entirely faded, but he's still the most important thing in Steve's life.  
That's what's landed him here, stealth suit, shield on his arm, listening to Sam's voice over the comm.  
"He may not be here, Cap," The Alpha's voice is steady, but it makes Steve frown. "I mean, I can smell someone- but it's weak. He may have been here a while ago,"  
"Yeah, understood."  
When Bucky came back, Steve couldn't recognize him. HYDRA had covered his scent for so long it's like it wasn't even there. It was unnerving, this Winter Soldier having no scent at all, no presentation. It had put Steve on edge.  
When the mask got knocked off, he still couldn't smell him, but he _knew_ that face. Woke up next to him every day for five years, had known it for twenty. He knew every wrinkle, every mannerism, every _feature_ better than his own.  
And yet... The man before him had been someone different.  
There were no memories of hot summer nights on Brooklyn rooftops, no oranges and burned coffee, no _Bucky_ there to speak of.  
Just a cold shell of what he used to be.  
Steve couldn't just abandon him, not after everything they had and lost together, not every thing they had worked for. Even if he ended up wanted nothing to do with the Omega, Steve wanted him safe, away from harm and the cold.  
It was all he could do after years of Bucky doing the same for him.  
He's been searching for going on a year now- granted, there have been some distractions along the way- but he's been here when he can. He's been running with Sam (and sometimes Nat), staying in shitty motels, doing his _damnedest_ to find and help the man who used to be his Mate.  
So here they are, late March, in some recently abandoned HYDRA facility, tracking down someone with intel that was probably too old to be credible.  
Sam's on the other side of the base, and Steve is alone with his thoughts, slowly opening a creaking door, finding a room with a few tables, papers strewn in what looks like a hasty escape.  
He puts the shield on the harness after glancing around the dark room, flashlight in hand. Steve moves to the table to look over the papers, finding a jumble of German and Russian notes, only one or two pages in English.  
He's just trying to decipher one of the pages when the scent hits him, makes his knees weak and take in a sharp gasp.  
Bucky's got his scent back, then.  
"Buck?" There's a nearly silent footstep behind him, and when he turns, he finds the Alpha standing a few feet in front of him. How had he missed that earlier?  
"Steve- I-"  
Steve has to lean heavily against the table, an uncomfortable sensation creeping up his abdomen and across his skin.  
"I'm... not going to hurt you."  
The Omega cracks a grin at that, can't help but believe him. It's what he does.  
"Well, I'm glad for that. It's good to see you again," It's awkward small talk. He knows it is. He knows his voice is trembling, his knees are shaking, and his skin is getting hotter.  
Oh, _shit,_ not now.  
"Steve," His name sounds safe in Bucky's mouth. He feels ridiculous for thinking that. "You- you smell-"  
"I need to leave," It's the last thing in the world that he wants to say, wants to do. He just found him, and he's giving him up just like that. Because Bucky's scent has thrown him into a Heat he doesn't want or need. "I can't- I'm-"  
Steve sees him smile. "You goin' into Heat just from _smelling_ me, Rogers?" The sentence is so undeniably Bucky that it hurts, but Steve can't get his hopes up. Can't get let down again.  
The words cause him to make an embarrassing noise anyway.  
"Guess so."  
"You used to be my Omega, didn't you?" Bucky asks, and Steve watches him lick him lips, clench his hands into fists at his sides. "I used to be your Alpha?"  
Steve can see he just needs the confirmation. He must have remembered that at some point over the last several months.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I-" He unbuckles his helmet, lays it on the desk, pulls at the collar of the suit to reveal a scar that's nearly healed. The cool air kissing his heated skin makes him shudder.  
He watches Bucky take a step forward. His primal instincts tell him to work off the suit, to show his Alpha how good he can be, even still. His fight or flight tells him to leave while he still can, in the early stages.  
"Can I?" The Alpha's raised the flesh hand, but he pauses half way, unsure of himself.  
Steve doesn't say anything, just tilts his head and bares his neck. The Omega in him purrs. Bucky's fingers are colder than he remembers- maybe that's his Heat, though- when they touch the skin, sucking in a little breath at the raised skin under his fingers.  
"I remember- it was a couple days after your birthday. Middle of July, Hot as Hades. Your Heat just hit. I turned on a record, bought you something sweet. Fucked you senseless and made you mine."  
Steve _whimpers,_ dammit, wet and aching at the memory. "Yeah- yeah. You asked me on my birthday. I just turned 18."  
"Thought you were gonna throw me off the roof if I didn't. Most Omegas were Bound by fifteen, pregnant not soon after at that point."  
Steve remembers. Bucky is making this infinitely worse.  
"I just.. Wanted to make sure we were in it for the real long haul, you know? Knew a lot of the times Omegas ended up unhappy with the way things ended up."  
"Never want an- Never _wanted_ anyone but you." Steve wants it to be clear Bucky had a choice. He didn't have to come back just because he wants him to.  
Steve nearly drops the goddamn flashlight when Bucky smiles at him.  
"Me neither," The Alpha takes the flash light from his hand, places it on the table Steve's leaning against. "Can I take care of you?"  
Steve bites his bottom lip, too far gone to care about the consequences, needing a knot too badly.  
_"Yes,"_ the word is barely above a whisper before Bucky kisses his bonding point, and has Steve like putty in strong hands. Stubble scratches against soft skin, and the hand against him isn't quite the same, but the way he holds him is.  
"How do I-"  
"There's a zipper on the back. Harness' got clips,"  
Bucky's hand easily find both, and Steve is fucking _shaking_ as he's turned to face the desk and wall, hips pressed against it and ass presented.  
"You smell like your friend," The words are almost a growl against Steve's skin, Bucky trailing kisses down his spine as he pulled the zipper and pushed the suit off his shoulders. "Don't like it."  
"Change it," Steve begs, arms trembling ever so slightly as they held him up. "Wanna reek of you. Wanna be yours so bad, Buck- need your knot," He's all but whining, slick trickling down his thighs, Heat hitting him in violent waves.  
"I'll give it to you. Fill you up. Make sure you don't smell like any thing else for weeks."  
_"Please, Bucky,"_  
He can feel the low rumble of a chuckle against his back with Bucky's chest. "Tell Wilson to leave. You reek, baby doll, he'll catch on,"  
Steve's head spins with the request for a moment before he nods, tries to compose himself enough to speak as he lifts the comm.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, Cap?"  
"Found anything?" Bucky grinds against him, and Steve's breath catches, he nearly moans.  
"Nah. I'm all out of rooms on this end, too. Need any help over there?"  
"No! No." Steve swallows thickly, glances back at Bucky who's holding tightly to his hips and biting at his shoulder. Making this entirely impossible. "I just.. Found some stuff I need to deal with. Alone. I'll see you back at the motel, though, okay?"  
There's a few beats of pause, and he sounds something like concerned when he speaks again. "Yeah, okay. Don't hurt yourself pulling at too many threads, Steve. I'll meet you back at the room in a coupla' hours."  
"See you," Steve switches off the comm, lets out that honest to god moan when Bucky grinds against him again.  
"Good boy. You did well," Bucky's praise goes straight to his aching member, straining against his boxers.  
"N-No thanks to you," Steve's mouth quirks into a little half smirk, but then Bucky's got the suit pushed past his hips and he moves the flesh hand to cup against his groin, giving the Omega something to move up into.  
"Did you want me to stop, dolly?"  
_"God, no,"_  
"'S what I thought." The hand on his dick moves into his boxers, wraps around Steve's member, gives a few slow strokes, has Steve gripping the table with all he's got. The Alpha's thumb moves across the head, gathering the drops of pre-come to make the path easier.  
"You used to wear panties." This isn't a question. He doesn't need confirmation.  
Steve tries to grind into his hand and back into his hips at the same time when be answers. "Yeah." His voice cracks, and he feels twelve all over again. "Yeah. Used to call me your best girl. Used to fuck me with the panties still on, tell me how pretty I was."  
"Good. 'Cause you're the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on, sweetheart."  
"Buck- _please-_ need your knot,"  
"All in due time, Stevie. Am I not allowed to get a good look at 'ya and take my time? Makin' up for seventy years lost time here."  
"Can make up for lost time later, Barnes, I need you to _fuck me,"_  
"Maybe since you asked so pretty."  
The hand on him gives one more definite stroke before it moves, shoves down thin fabric of his underwear to meet the suit around his knees. _"Christ,_ baby doll," Bucky sucks in a gasp, and all Steve can do is groan at the pet name. "You still got the smallest waist in Brooklyn, no doubt about it. Could probably touch my fingers together if I wrapped my hands around you."  
"Shut _up,_ and _knot_ me."  
Steve can hear the grin in his voice with the 'yessir' that follows.  
"So fuckin' wet, Stevie," He trails two fingers against his thighs, gathers up the slick that's slid down them, and before Steve can tell him to shut up again there's very suddenly two fingers inside him and Steve actually yelps, barely even hesitating before he's moving back against them. "Bucky- I'm already wet and open enough for your _knot,_ please, I'm begging here-"  
Bucky hushes him, spreads the fingers of his right hand as much as he can, making sure his Omega is nice and ready. The last thing he wants is to hurt him. He gives a crook of his fingers, right up against that bundle of nerves, and Steve is seeing _stars_ as he cries out his Alpha's name.  
He hears the distinct sound of a belt, then, and a zipper coming undone, the heat of his body gone.  
Steve whines at the sudden loss, arches his back, bares his neck to be good.  
"Shh, Stevie, shh," Bucky's words are easy, the breath of them gliding over freckled skin. The metal hand is pressed against the small of his back, keeping him steady as he finally, _finally_ pushes inside him. It's slow, makes Steve whine high in his throat, skin still bared, old scar on full display.  
"I got you. I got you." Bucky murmurs the words against his shoulder blade like a prayer, the fabric of his shirt is soft against his back.  
Steve realizes the irony, somewhere in his mind, that he's naked in front of Bucky, giving him everything he's got. Bared totally, physically and emotionally.  
Bucky hasn't even taken off his cap.  
Somewhere, it's symbolic.  
But then Bucky is fully inside him, hips against him, hands moved to his hips.  
Steve stutters out a curse as he adjusts, weight against him so damn familiar and yet entirely new, Bucky bigger than he was before. Even during the war, he was more lean than muscle.  
He starts _moving_ and Steve could swear he sees God. He falls apart into a mess of whines, and moans, and begging, elbow pressed against the table, other hand bracing himself against the wall.  
In the back of his mind, he registers that the flashlight falls onto the floor.  
The white-hot pleasure pulsing through him keeps him from caring.  
Bucky growls into the crook of his neck, Steve picks up a distinct "Mine."  
The only intelligible thing to fall from the Omega's lips is "Yours."  
Steve knows he isn't going to last much longer, having not even been touched in a sexual manner since his Alpha fell. Maybe he voices this- he isn't sure- but the flesh hand moves to stroke him again, in time with his thrusts, and Steve's breath hitches, stalls like he's in the middle of an asthma attack for just a moment, the sensation making him see stars.  
"C'mon, baby, come for me,"  
And he does. Spills all over Bucky's hand and himself with a sharp cry, slick pouring from him, easing the way for his Alpha's knot.  
It can't be more than a handful of seconds later when Bucky comes with a grunt, his knot stretching Steve even farther. It almost hurts, but Steve just _moans_ into it, the burn the most familiar thing about this situation. Even if everything about him was different, his knot was still the same as it was in 1937. Steve could almost pretend they were back in the old apartment.  
"Still my best girl, even after all this time,"  
Steve, collapsed against the desk, grins lazily over his shoulder, consciousness starting to slip from him. "Only for you."  
Bucky kisses his old mark, hands stroking along heated skin. "All mine. My beautiful baby doll."  
"All yours." It's the last thing he says before he's out like a light, Bucky's knot inside him, body warm against him.  
When he wakes up, he's alone. His suit is zipped back, and he feels like he's been cleaned up. His Heat feels subsided. Must be because he finally shared it with someone again.  
The Omega finds his helmet beside him, and under it he finds the flashlight resting on top of one of the papers from the desk. On the back, there's a scribbled note. Steve would recognize that chicken scratch anywhere.  
' _Next time I'll Mate you proper. Don't get into too much trouble. And quit looking for me, you punk. I'll come back soon. Got some stuff I still gotta take care of._  
_JBB_ '  
Steve reads it three times, grins from ear to ear. He isn't sure how long he's been out. Sam is gonna kick his ass for taking so long.  
Feeling lighter than he has since Bucky fell, Steve makes his way back to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> i have plans to make this into a long fic just fyi  
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
